Conventionally, a package such as a compartmentalized package 100 shown in FIG. 13 has been used to anchor a plurality of articles H such as electronic components. The package 100 has lateral partitions 101, and longitudinal partitions 102 intersecting the lateral partitions 101. The lateral partitions 101 and the longitudinal partitions 102 form a plurality of storage compartments in a matrix manner.
The package 100 stores the article H by, for example, holding it on a pedestal section 101b that is formed by folding back the lateral partition 101, as shown in FIGS. 14(a) and 14(b).
In the production of the package 100, first, a plurality of insertion slots are formed on the upper side of a rectangular card board, corresponding to a longitudinal side of the article H, as shown in FIG. 15, and the bottom side of the card board is cut into a trapezoidal pattern to provide the pedestal section 101b. Then, the card board is folded up along a folding line 101a as shown in FIG. 16.
Next, two longitudinal partitions 102a and 102b, made out of a rectangular card board into a comb-shape as shown in FIGS. 17(a) and 17(b), are laminated as shown in FIG. 18 and FIG. 19(a) to make the longitudinal partition 102. The teeth of the longitudinal partition 102 are then inserted into the insertion slots of the lateral partitions 101 as shown in FIG. 19(b). Repeating this procedure completes the package 100 as shown in FIG. 13. This type of package 100 is disclosed, for example, in Japanese unexamined patent application No. 06-298288/1994 (Tokukai 6-298288; published on Oct. 25, 1994) and Japanese unexamined patent application No. 2002-302192 (Tokukai 2002-302192; published on Oct. 15, 2002).
Another type of package known as a book-type package is a package 120 as shown in FIG. 20. The package 120 has a recess, corresponding in shape to the article H, in which the article H is placed.
In the production of the package 120, first, a cut-out section 122 that corresponds to the shape of the article H is formed on a board 121 (a single piece of card board), as shown in FIG. 21. Next, as shown in FIG. 22, a peak fold is made on the board 121 along a mountain fold line 123 creased at approximately a ⅓position in the longitudinal direction of the board 121. Then, an adhesive is applied to a paste area on a base plate section 121a of the board 121, so as to bond and hold the base plate section 121a on the board 121.
Then, a top cover section 121b is formed by folding the board 121 along fold lines 124 and 125 as shown in FIG. 22, and the article H is placed in the recess defined by the cut-out section 122. Finally, the package is closed by taping two top edges 126 with a tape 127, as shown in FIG. 23. This type of packages is disclosed, for example, in Japanese utility model publication No. 158868/1988 (Jitsukai 63-158868; published on Oct. 18, 1988) and Japanese utility model publication No. 192258/1983 (Jitsukai 58-192258; published on Dec. 21, 1983)
Another example of a package is a frame-type package in which the article is anchored on a frame.
In this type of package, as shown in FIG. 24, projections 110a and 110b projecting downward from the both ends of the article H are inserted into slots 131 respectively provided along the top edge of a pair of rail-like frames 131. In this way, the article H is held and anchored on the pair of rail-like frames 131, as shown in FIG. 25. This procedure is repeated until a specified number of articles H are disposed along the frames (not shown).
Next, the respective ends of the pair of rail-like frames 131 are held and anchored on anchors 132. A support 133 holds and anchors the articles H from the top. Package units so prepared may be connected to one another on linkage grooves as shown in FIG. 26, and may be are arranged side by side as shown in FIG. 27.
In the structure of the package 100 shown in FIG. 13, the article H in the vicinity of terminal pins 111 is placed on the pedestal section 101b. This may cause the articles H to oscillate when external force is applied, damaging the articles H as a result.
Another drawback is that the terminal pins 111 of the article H may be deformed by interference with the folded part of the lateral partition 101, preventing the article H from forming desirable contacts with external equipment.
As for the package 120 shown in FIG. 20, there is a problem that the package needs to be newly designed every time there is a modification in the shape (dimensions) of the article H. Moreover, large variations in the package cause difficulties in the management, which is problematic in terms of cost, storage space, and productivity. Further, the recess portions that covers the articles according to their shapes must be formed for the number of article produced. This leads to a complex production process and high cost.
The package 130 shown in FIG. 27, with its rail-like frames 131, anchors 132, and support 133, requires an assembling process as shown in FIG. 25. This is problematic in terms of workability and a high cost associated with it.